Getting Better
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. La consommation d'alcool de Tony Stark a toujours été lié à son état d'esprit. Alors tout va bien, vraiment.


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz en mission pour la nuit du Fof

**Disclaimer : **Iron Man et les Avengers, Marvel évidemment.

**Rating : **K

**Résumé : **OS. La consommation d'alcool de Tony Stark a toujours été lié à son état d'esprit. Alors tout va bien, vraiment.

**Note : **OS écrit pour le premier thème de la nuit du Fof du 2 novembre : _consommation_. Et parce que j'adore Tony Stark, voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Getting Better**

Et un jour, il se rendit compte que les choses allaient on ne peut mieux

C'était un matin vraiment très ordinaire pour Anthony Stark – c'est-à-dire qu'il était quatorze heure et qu'il venait de relever la tête des notes sur lesquelles il s'était endormi. Il s'étira paresseusement, tenta de défroisser ses traits et effacer les traces de sommeil qui parasitaient son cerveau embrumé.

Il n'y avait rien de notable dans cette scène, et il n'était pas destiné à se passer quoique ce soit de particulier dans cette journée. Tony était d'excellente humeur sans raison particulière. Après avoir mis un semblant d'ordre dans ses affaires, il prit la direction de la cuisine dans l'idée de satisfaire son estomac malmené par les heures de transe intellectuelle qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours, assailli d'idées et de projets nouveaux.

La cuisine était déserte, ce qui, vu l'heure, n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Même si leur boys-band résidait maintenant officiellement à la tour Stark – Tony s'obstinait à l'appeler ainsi même si le monde entier la désignait comme la tour Avengers depuis bien longtemps – ils se retrouvaient rarement tous ensemble – boulot mis à part, bien entendu. Clint et Natasha avaient leur propre mission en tant qu'agent du SHIELD, Thor ne travaillait sur Terre qu'à temps partiel, Bruce s'enfermait dans son laboratoire presque autant que Tony lui-même, quand il n'était pas occupé à sauver le monde à petite échelle dans des contrées reculées, et Steve passait ses journées à faire Dieu-sait-quoi – dessiner des bisounours et aider les vieilles dames à traverser la rue, probablement. Et Pepper travaillait bien sûr, toujours assise sur la chaise du maître de Stark Industrie, et qu'elle était douée pour ça… Tony dénicha les restes d'un sandwich poulet-crudité dans le frigo et entreprit de le faire passer à coup de café noir et sucré, meilleur stimulant au monde.

« JARVIS, au rapport. Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il à l'IA, la bouche pleine. La voix posée de l'ordinateur lui confirma qu'il était plutôt bien informé des occupations extra-super héroïque de ses congénères. JARVIS l'informa que les super espions seraient de retour à New York dans la journée et que Thor était déjà quelque part dans la tour, probablement en train de détruire du matériel.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas offert une fête digne de ce nom. JARVIS, préviens tout le monde. Soirée « renforcer l'esprit d'équipe » ce soir. Et dis à Bruce que la cause scientifique n'est pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas se joindre aux festivités.

-Bien monsieur. Si je puis me permettre une suggestion, il faudrait songer à aller faire quelques achats si vous tenez à mener ce projet à bien, répondit l'ordinateur.

-Pourquoi ? La cuisine est pleine de gâteaux apéritifs et de biscuits au chocolat. On commandera des pizzas.

-Je pensais plutôt à la boisson, monsieur. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, intrigués.

« Comment ça ?

-Les réserves de boisson sont presque vide, monsieur. Elles n'ont pas été ravitaillées depuis plusieurs semaines. »

C'est ce moment qui fit que cette journée ne fut plus si ordinaire.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis autour d'un verre depuis longtemps. Mais enfin…

D'habitude ce n'était pas les beuveries des Avengers qui imposaient que ces réserves soient constamment bien garnies.

C'était les siennes.

Tony posa sa tasse de café sur le comptoir et se mit à réfléchir.

Sa consommation d'alcool avait toujours été en étroite corrélation avec son état d'esprit. Il aimait boire plus que de raison en soirée et aux occasions où il était mal vu d'être ivre (juste histoire de), mais il ne buvait vraiment au-delà des limites que quand il était contrarié, blessé, furieux, angoissé… Bref, dans les moments les plus joyeux. Il avait bu jusqu'à s'y noyer les nuits qui avaient suivi son retour d'Afghanistan, quand son cerveau était trop épuisé pour lui permettre de se perdre dans son travail mais pas assez pour lui épargner des cauchemars violents, trop réels pour être supportables. Il s'était rendu ivre mort après la trahison de la seule personne encore vivante qu'il considérait comme de la famille, après que cet homme ai tenté de le tuer par cupidité et qu'il ne le tue lui-même. Il avait été presque constamment sous l'emprise de l'alcool pendant toute la période où le palladium faisait son sinistre office dans son organisme.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, sa dernière véritable ivresse remontait à une nuit où il avait bu sur la mort de Phil Coulson, qui aurait presque pu devenir ami s'il n'était pas, et bien, devenu mort. Et depuis ça ?

Depuis ça il avait passé de longues soirées à se battre pour les manettes de la X-box et à tenter d'expliquer aux deux hommes respectivement hors de leur époque et de leur monde les subtilités de Counter Strike en mode multi joueur. Depuis ça il était resté de longues heures dans des centre commercial ou des hôpitaux pour enfant à signer des autographes, à se faire prendre en photo et à faire l'imbécile pour faire sourire des gamins aux yeux remplis d'étoile. Depuis ça il s'était enfermé des jours durant avec Bruce dans _leur_ étage où ils pratiquaient à son plus haut niveau la masturbation intellectuelle comme la plus obscène des sources de plaisir, construisant, détruisant, inventant, frénésie d'idées jetées en l'air et aussitôt attrapées au vol par l'autre, par le premier à pouvoir soutenir le défi. Depuis ça, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, quand quelqu'un mourrait sur le champ de bataille ou que des souvenirs douloureux venaient le réveiller la nuit, il y avait toujours quelqu'un entre lui et le bar, quelqu'un avec qui parler et rire, quelqu'un pour aider.

Juste pour être sûr, Tony interrogea de nouveau l'IA :

« JARVIS, ma consommation moyenne d'alcool ces trois derniers mois, s'il te plait.

-Une bouteille de vin et deux verres d'alcool fort par semaine, monsieur. Un taux tout à fait sain et dans les normes si je puis me permettre, monsieur. »

Parfois Tony regrettait d'avoir fait le programme si humain au point qu'il soit capable de paraitre _fier_. Pas cette fois.

« Merci JARVIS. Envoie quelqu'un faire des courses pour ce soir. Pas besoin de trop. Je te laisse gérer.

-Bien monsieur. »

Tony Stark termina tranquillement son café et partit en quête de son scientifique préféré pour se distraire jusqu'au soir.

Il avait très envie de sourire.


End file.
